Remember Me? I Missed You!
by REVlover92
Summary: People say 'three strikes and you're out'. What happens to Tomoyo when she gets striked by Touya three times, but doesn't leave the game? Tomoyo is hurt again and again by Touya, but she still manages to get up, but will she after the lastest blow?
1. First Meeting

Hi, peoples.

This is my first CCS fanfic so please if it's horrible, break it to me softly. Even if it's horrible, please review. Ok first chapter.

Remember Me? I Missed You!

By: REVlover92

Chapter 1: First Meeting.

In class 3-D

"Everyone. I would like to introduce a new student to the class. This is Kinomoto Sakura", said the teacher as she gestured to the pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Let's see. Why don't you sit next to Daidouji-san. Daidouji-san, would you please raise your hand?", asked the sensei. A beautiful girl with amethyst eyes and hair raised her hand shyly. Sakura skipped along the aisles of the desks and arrived at the desk chosen for her with a big smile.

"Daidouji-san. Would you show her around the school too?", asked the sensei yet again. And again the girl agreed.

At recess, Daidouji Tomoyo took Sakura around the school, showing her the important things. As they did they got into talking, finding out that they had similar interest. They talked about themselves, where Sakura moved from, their families, and everything that was interesting under the sun. As days passed they became closer and closer until they could safely call each other 'best friends'.

A few days later…

"Ok, class. I want to assign you a project. This is a partner project so choose wisely with whom you work with. One person should be an only child and the other should have one or more siblings. I would like you to write an essay about the pros and cons about having a sibling and being an only child. You will turn this in next week. You may use time outside of class. Actually, it's probably essential to use time after school.", said the sensei, "you may choose your partners now"

As soon as the sensei finished talking, everyone was out of their seats trying to decide who might be their partners and if that partner had a sibling or not. Tomoyo and Sakura were no exception. As soon as the sensei stopped they rushed toward each other and claimed the other person their partner since they already knew if the other person had a sibling or not.

After class they decided to make a schedule to see when they could meet each other.

"Oh! Tomoyo-chan, this is so exciting. My first project at my new school with my new best friend. Do you have any ideas about this project?"

"Well, I was thinking we could videotape the difference between your life and mine, but I'm not sure how it will turn out so why don't we compare the essay and the tape?"

"Great idea! Do you want to come over today and me go to your house tomorrow?"

Before Tomoyo could answer, Sakura exclaimed, "But we don't have a video tape"

As soon as Sakura said that Tomoyo whipped out a video camera from her bag.

"I always keep one, just in case. This is going to be great! I'll be able to tape all your kawainess! And I'll be able to meet your brother!"

"Hoe?"

As they walked home together, Tomoyo was deep in thought, wondering what kind of person Sakura's brother was. As they finally reached Sakura's house, Sakura let her and her guest in and called out to the house

"I'm home!"

The two young girls took off their shoes and went into the living room to find a smiling man with silver hair seated on the couch. As they looked at the man on the couch they heard someone come out of the kitchen. Tomoyo looked up to find the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen. As she took the first glance at the tall man something sparked in her heart and warmed her body all over. If only Tomoyo knew what fate had in store for her.

End Chapter 1

So, what did you think? If it's really bad or if it's really good, it doesn't matter, just please review!

Thank you!

Luv ya!

Till next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Beautiful Friendship

As the warm feeling heated up, Tomoyo felt a hot blush spreading across her cheeks. Trying to hide it, she whipped out her camera from her bag and started filming. A perfect cover-up, if I might say so myself.

"We are here in the Kinomoto residence. Maybe we should introduce your brother and you right after that sentence. What do you think, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, the camera still covering her face.

"That's a good start. Do you want to have a snack before we begin? I always have one when I get home from school."

Tomoyo nodded and scanned the house with the camera until she was sure that her blush had toned down a bit. Then, and only then, did she put down her camera. Sakura soon came out with the snacks and started with the introductions.

"Oniichan, this is my best friend at school, Daidouji Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan, this is my brother, Kinomoto Touya", finished Sakura.

Now we have the polite greetings to each other, but we won't go into that since we all know we want to get into the exciting part of the story quickly. Both girls peered at the stranger on the couch. The smiling teenager stood up and bowed.

"This is Tsukishiro Yukito. He's a friend from school. Yuki, this is my sister, Kinomoto Sakura and her friend Daidouji Tomoyo, which you probably figured out already."

The girls bowed their heads together in respect.

All four people sat down on the couch to begin their snack. They also began the awkward and tedious small talk, but after a while they relaxed. Everyone, but Tomoyo, that is. She was so aware of the handsome man sitting next to her that she could not strike up a conversation, which she did very well in other situations, during the awkward silence in between.

After about a lifetime for Tomoyo, the snack was over. Then she and Sakura started their project. Tomoyo taped the outside of the house, introduced Sakura and Touya, and random things that she found interesting. For example, Touya and Sakura trying to make dinner together.

"Oi, kaijiu, hand me the noodles",

"Sakura is not a kaijiu", growled Sakura while giving her older brother the usual response of stomping on his foot.

"Only a kaijiu could make that noise", taunted Touya.

"Okay, I've had it! Out! Now! I'll finish the dinner, you do homework with Tomoyo-chan", shouted Sakura.

Touya went out of the room laughing, knowing that his sister was in good hands with Yukito, who was in the room also.

"You too, Tomoyo-chan. I'll make you a great dinner and it has to be a surprise"

But Tomoyo could see that Sakura really just wanted some private time with Yukito. Both girls developed a crush on someone that day. To please Sakura, Tomoyo left and went to the living room to find that Touya was hard at work studying. After a couple of minutes of shooting Touya, studying, Tomoyo took her homework out of her bag and started working also. Tomoyo was a very smart student, which I think we all know, but having her first crush right across the table from her was a little unnerving. So as a result, all things she knew about math flew from her. Granted, that day's math homework was a little harder than usual, but Tomoyo could have handled it just fine if it was any other day, but since it was that day, she was having a little trouble. Touya noticed her struggling with her work so what could he do but stand up, sit next to her, and offer to help her? Tomoyo was scattered brain so he had to explain to her everything about Math to her like she was a six-year-old. After about four problems of slowly explaining every little thing of the process of solving the problem, Tomoyo realized how stupid she looked and quickly regained her composure and her brain.

"So, do you get it now?", asked the older man.

"Yeah, I think I do now. Thanks."

He watched Tomoyo solve a few problems to make sure that she really knew what she was doing and to his surprise, Tomoyo rushed through them, not making any mistakes. Before Touya could ask her any questions, Sakura entered the room.

"Dinner is ready", she announced, "Tonight's menu is", she paused for effect, "spaghetti", she declared with a flourish.

Tomoyo giggled while getting up. She entered the kitchen and was soon followed by Touya. The food looked delicious and it was. One of the best spaghetti Tomoyo had ever tasted, actually. Probably because Sakura made it. The four ate. As they ate, cheerful conversation, passed between them. Soon they were finished and they sat around, content. Sakura was the first to get up.

"Since me and Yukito-san made the food, you and Tomoyo-chan do the dishes, ok?"

The two nodded in consent, although the older one had a scowl on his face. So Tomoyo and Touya cleared the table and began the dishes side-by-side, just like a couple except for the fact that Tomoyo was so short she had to stand on a stool. They washed the dishes in silence. After a minute, Tomoyo felt moisture hit her cheek. She looked at Touya, confused, but he was washing dishes. She frowned, but returned to washing. Soon after, she felt moisture hit her cheek yet again. She again looked at Touya and this time he had a teasing smile on his face. She smiled and, with a burst of courage, sprayed water on Touya. Soap bubbles hit his face and he had a look of disbelief. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh then. It was such a funny sight that she couldn't help it. He glared at her playfully then shot water at her in return. It was full on then. A beautiful water fight began. The sounds of Touya laughing and Tomoyo squealing piqued Sakura's and Yukito's interest.

As a result, they stepped into chaos. The kitchen was drenched and dirty. Touya and Tomoyo paused in their fight to stare at the newcomers. They exchanged looks and immediately began attacking Sakura and Yukito.

One hour later...

All four girls and boys were sitting down on the floor, still laughing. The water fight had bonded the four closer together. Sakura sighed, clutching her stomach.

"Great. Now we have to clean all this up." They all groaned, but got to working. Sakura and Yukito was assigned the floor. Tomoyo and Touya were assigned to finish the rest of dishes and to clean the countertops. Silence was heard throughout the room for the next half hour, but their hard work paid off. The kitchen was sparkly clean.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. We have to work on our project.", Tomoyo told Sakura.

"Yeah", agreed Sakura. Tomoyo then whipped out her camera and began filming. She began filming the first floor of the Kinomoto's home when she happened on Touya doing homework. Without even realizing it, Tomoyo was filming him. She watched in silence, taking in ever detail of him. The way his hair went every which direction, his relaxed posture, and his brown eyes looking at her. Hold on. Brown eyes? Looking at her?

"Daidouji, what do you think you're doing?"

Oh, crap!

End Chapter 2 


End file.
